Whatever Will Be, Will Be
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: First romance oneshot from Gipdac and Draconus666. Very messed up pairing, so if you don't like, then don't read! You've been warned.


**Whatever Will Be, Will Be**

Gipdac's Note: I expect most, in not all of you, are probably going to think this fanfic is sick and will probably be mad at me for this. I was listening to the song "Que Sera Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)", and I just randomly came up with this. Believe me...I know it's a very shocking and/or disturbing pairing. But, do you want to know why I'm doing it anyway? The answer is simple: if people hate the pairing, let this be a lesson for others to never do this pairing again; if people like it, then I've been the first to come up with it. Well, enjoy (I hope)!

Story by Gipdac

Written by Gipdac & Draconus666

Posted by Draconus666 & Gipdac

Que Sera Sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que Sera Sera

What will be, will be

-Alvin & The Chipmunks, Que Sera Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on, Dave...You need someone."

"...I don't know, Alvin. It's just...I haven't dated anyone in years."

"Well, here's your chance to finally get back in the game!"

"...You really think a girl would want me? I mean, I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"Dave, any girl would be lucky to have you. Now come on...I know a great club."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the club, Alvin tried introducing Dave to girls. (Now, before we go on, let me explain something: this is years later after the show and movies, when the Chipmunks are all 10. Alvin is now 21, and Dave is 44. Just for the sake of the story, let's say that Alvin is roughly Dave's height now. Let's get back to our story) However, to his surprise, he couldn't find anyone who liked Dave. Alvin looked at Dave a few hours later at the bar, saddened.

"Dave, I know it's hard now, but come on, man...You've only been back in the game for a few hours. Something's not going to happen in a few hours."

"Look, Alvin...I know you're just trying to help, but I don't think I'm what most women are into..."

Alvin sighed sadly, and then turned toward Dave, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Dave, listen to me. I know you; you've raised me, so I pretty much _have_ to, but still: I know you. You are a wonderful person, and for the girls who don't want you, their loss. Trust me: you _will_ find someone for you, Dave."

For the first time in a few months, Dave genuinely smiled, and he hugged Alvin.

"Thanks, Alvin...You always know how to cheer me up."

"No prob, Dave."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dave lifted up his fifth glass of wine, and Alvin lifted up his. Alvin smiled, drunkily.

"Here's to feeling sorry for ourselves!"

They did a toast, and drank the wine. To their surprise, they heard "The Chipmunk Song" playing on the jukebox, and turned toward it, smiling. They put their arms around each others' shoulder, and rocked back and forth in unison to the song. Alvin turned to Dave, very drunk, and laughed.

"I love this song!"

"Are you serious? Me too!"

"No way...That's awesome!"

"...Who are you, again?"

"...Man, I have no idea; who are you?"

Dave laughed.

"I have no fuckin' idea, dude. Hey...Are you a Chipmunk?"

"Yeah...I'm a giant, talking Chipmunk. Cool, huh?"

"Cool, yeah...But also kinda sexy..."

Alvin blushed, half from embarassment and half from being so drunk.

"...You really think so? Man, you're sexy, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean it, man...You're sexy."

"So are you, you increasingly-attractive Chipmunk."

"...Wanna go rent a room?"

"Yeah, but I think you're kinda drunk, so I'd better drive."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin and Dave moaned as they rubbed their arms all over each others' bodies, feeling every inch of them. Dave softly kissed Alvin's neck, and Alvin rubbed his hands all over Dave's chest. Alvin pressed his lips against Dave's, and they pushed their tongues into each others' mouths. They ended the kiss, and Alvin, grinning at him, slowly moved down to Dave's member. Dave moaned loudly as Alvin engulfed it in his mouth, and began to lick and suck on it, giving Dave extreme pleasure. Dave grinned, drunkily.

"Aw, man...I can't believe I'm getting blowed by a Chipmunk."

"This Chipmunk's got a lot more for you, man..."

It took less than a minute for Dave to cum in Alvin's mouth, and Alvin swallowed all of it. He crawled back up on top of Dave, and pressed his ass against Dave's member. Dave didn't hesitate; he pushed himself into Alvin, who moaned loudly. They kissed again, and made out as Dave fucked Alvin hard, giving them both extreme pleasure. Dave rammed himself in a final time, and then they both moaned loudly as he came in Alvin.

"...I just fucked a Chipmunk. Awesome, man!"

"...Wanna blow a Chipmunk?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

Alvin laid on his back on the bed, and Dave slowly licked Alvin's member, making him shudder in pleasure. Then, Dave engulfed it in his mouth, and began to bob his head up and down on it, making Alvin moan loudly. Alvin came in Dave's mouth in a matter of minutes, and Dave swallowed all of the Chipmunky cum, licking his lips afterwards.

"Mmm...That tasted good...Kinda Chipmunky. Is that even a real word, man?"

"Aw, sure it is...It's gotta be somewhere in the Dictio-...Dictio-...What's it called, again?"

"I have no fuckin' idea, man."

"Oh, well...Dictionarem, that's it!"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"It's gotta be in the Dictionarem somewhere, man. I mean, we're not drunk or anything...I should be able to find it later."

"Call me when you do."

"I will, man...Hey, there's one more thing we haven't done yet: let the Chipmunk fuck you!"

"Aw, man...We gotta do that!"

Dave got on all fours, and Alvin got on top of him, slowly pushing his member into him. They both moaned when he pushed it all the way in, and then pulled out and repeated. Alvin fucked Dave with all the strength he had, and then they both moaned loudly as Alvin came in him, and then they both collapsed on the bed. They kissed again, wrapped their arms around each other, and went to sleep...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin slowly opened his eyes, and moaned. He had a horrible hangover, and his head pounded like someone was ringing a gong in his head. He rolled around, and then his eyes went wide with horror as he saw Dave.

_Oh my god...What did we do?_

Alvin shook his head, confused. He didn't know whether to wake Dave up or to just get dressed and leave, forgetting about the whole thing. He decided on the latter, and was about to leave, when he heard Dave wake up, and also realize what had happened.

"...Alvin, did we?..."

"...I think so, Dave."

"Oh my god...What've we done?"

"...Dave, we were both drunk; we didn't know what we were doing."

"But still...We did it; this really happened, Alvin."

"...We don't know if we really did it, Dave; we could've just fallen asleep together."

They both looked at the sheets, and saw the cum stains; Alvin's alibi had been instantly torn apart.

"...Alvin, I don't what we're going to do about this..."

"...Dave, there's something I need to tell you: I remember bits and pieces of what happened last night, and what I remember feels like...Like I enjoyed it."

Dave stared at him, appaled, and then sighed.

"...Same here, Alvin."

"...What now?"

"...I'm not sure."

"...Well, we can't continue this, right?"

"Of course we can't...That'd be sick."

They both sighed, and stared at each other. Then, Alvin walked over to Dave, and they started making out again. The kiss lasted little more than a few seconds, but when it ended, they stared at each other, shocked. Alvin sighed.

"...I guess we're going to, huh?"

"I guess so. But this is so sick, Alvin...I've raised you since you were a baby."

"I know, Dave...And I'll always remember that. But, it's changed now, you know?"

"...Yeah, it really has."

"...Dave, no one can ever know about this."

"I know that, Alvin; no one can ever know."

They both stared at each other, and again, started making out...

END

Draconus666's Note: In every human individual, there are two parts of the human mind: the one we see, and the one we don't see. Don't even try denying it; you can't. Alcohol brings out the hidden side in everyone, whether we like it or not (just look at Mel Gibson). Alcohol brought out the hidden romance between Alvin and Dave, made them forget their own names, who the other was, and made Dave...Excessively curse. This fanfic is important to Gipdac and I for two reasons: one, it is not only our first romance story, but it is also our first shot at a fanfic with comedy. Second, because it explores the hidden side of the human mind, which is indeed the most dangerous thing in the universe. I genuinely hope you liked this fanfic, because I did.


End file.
